


Amaryllis, Bloom

by gaymerkree



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 3: Secret Relationship, F/F, Mostly Fluff, White Rose Week, actress!Ruby, celebrity romance, singer!weiss, wrw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “I can’t believe you like these movies.” Winter chuckles softly, watching her sister with affection in her eyes.“I can’t help it,” Weiss sighs, falling sideways onto the full length of her couch. “Ruby Rose just does it for me Winter.” Her sister rolls her eyes with a gentle laugh.“If you could please not inform me who, does or doesn’t ‘do it for you,’ that’d be lovely.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781401
Comments: 18
Kudos: 197





	Amaryllis, Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not that happy with this one, but I do think it's cute. The character Aiden is an original character of mine and the story she's included in does exist in some capacity. Some of this is heavily inspired by mikoiyzini's Red Carpet Romance on FFN, please give it a read if you haven't read it already.

_So do I remind you of_ _  
_ _Someone you never met_ _  
_ _A lonely silhouette_ _  
_ _And do I remind you of_ _  
_ _Somewhere you wanna be_ _  
_ _So far out of reach_ _  
_ _Oh, I wish you'd open up for me_ _  
_ _'Cause I wanna know you_ _  
_ _Amaryllis,_ _  
_ _Bloom_

Amaryllis  \- Shinedown

_A heavy darkness surrounds them, the smell of death clung to their clothes and the dusty outcrop of barren buildings only solidified their loneliness. Silver eyes scanned the horizon, checking for any additional enemies, caution is like air between the four teenagers clustered together._

_“Aiden…” The tallest of the teens lays a hand on his silver eyed companion’s shoulder, not missing the way she flinches under his touch. “I think we’re safe now.” His voice is gentle, as cautious as the energy around them._

_A rough scoff breaks the brittle silence, “Safe, yeah.” The only other boy in their group, tall with dark hair and several piercings, stands. He rolls his shoulders and rounds on their de facto leader, pointing an accusing finger in her face. “What the hell was that? Well?”_

_Through gritted teeth she responds, “Everything would have been fine, if you had just stuck to the plan!” Aiden is standing now, bright silver eyes like flames of moonlight in the deepening dusk. In a heartbeat she’s in his face, finger ramming aggressively against the thin boy’s chest. “I told you to stay put! The shadows wouldn’t have seen us if it weren't for you,” She punctuates the statements with rough pokes to his thin frame. “Going off all half cocked and unprepared!”_

_“Guys…” The only remaining teen speaks, her voice gentle, in an effort to calm the violent emotions brewing between her comrades._

_The waring teens turn to her, both fixing her with angry stairs, when the ground beneath them trembles anew. Aiden meets each pair of eyes before gripping tightly to the knife in her hand, feeling the familiar weight as it expands to short sword length. The ground cracks open around them, and the liquid shadows spill out of the opening. Her team follows suit, the tallest member of their team withdraws a lengthy halbrad, for the thin dark haired boy a pair of threatening looking gauntlets, and the remaining member of their team is cloaked in a silvery shroud before she floats easily in the air._

_“Stay safe.” Aiden says gruffly, before the team charges into the wave of shadows that pumps out of the opened ground._

* * *

The movie ends with a swell of music, and Weiss tugs her pillow closer to her chest with a sigh. Beside her, her sister rolls her eyes and smirks, but Weiss ignores the woman to watch the credits roll over the ending fight scene.

“I can’t believe you like these movies.” Winter chuckles softly, watching her sister with affection in her eyes.

“I can’t help it,” Weiss sighs, falling sideways onto the full length of her couch. “Ruby Rose just does it for me Winter.” Her sister rolls her eyes with a gentle laugh.

“If you could please not inform me who, does or doesn’t ‘do it for you,’ that’d be lovely.” Winter holds up her arm to defect the throw pillow directed her way, while Weiss hums softly. 

The credits have ended and the traditional after-credits scene loads up. It’s Ruby Rose, as Aiden again, but her hair is shorter, and Weiss feels her heart hammer in her chest. The heroine is stalking through an abandoned hospital, crouched low, easing her way past abandoned gurneys and discarded hospital supplies. Weiss sits up and leans forward, watching on bated breath as a shadow whips out from the corner of the screen to lash at Aiden’s side. The woman hisses and howls, as she’s tossed into a broken down hospital bed, and the shadow quivers and solidifies into a mirror image of the heroine. 

_“You should have stuck with your team, Marshall.” It hisses, and Aiden stands on shaking legs._

_“Then I wouldn’t have gotten you all to myself.” She smirks playfully at the shadow, and the screen fades black. In red letters the movie announces the third in the series, and Weiss sighs again._

“Winter! Just look at her!” The younger Schnee groans playfully. “She’s literally so attractive! And I hear she’s really down to earth.” 

With a smile, Winter stands, ejecting the disk from the blu ray player, and depositing it into it’s thin clear case. She watches Weiss with a careful gaze, contemplating her next words carefully. 

“Why don’t you meet her then? You have the connections.” Weiss rolls onto her back with a huff and Winter smiles, “You’re acting like a child.”

Weiss glares playfully at her sister, pouting softly. “That is potentially very embarrassing, dear sister.”

“Is the beautiful and talented _Weiss Schnee_ nervous about meeting her crush?” Winter coos playfully with a laugh.

“What about you!” She nearly flings herself upright, mischievous smile bright on her face, “Have you responded to Robyn yet? When _is_ your first date? Or did it already happen?” Her next few questions are cut off by Winter’s hand over her mouth.

Her sister’s face is beat red, mouth formed in a stern frown, and Weiss laughs pushing her hand away. “Careful dear sister, the world would be a loss without you in it.” The threat is playful, but the look in Winter’s eyes tells Weiss to ease up, if only a little.

“But honestly Weiss, why don’t you? Doesn’t that writer friend of yours know her agent?”

With a deep sigh Weiss flops back down to the plush couch, “Yes, and don’t worry she’s offered to introduce us.” Winter makes her way around the large loft apartment, gathering her coat and purse before looking down at Weiss from behind the couch. 

“When is it then?” 

* * *

It’s two weeks later at a mutual friend’s party, Coco Adel, to be exact. It’s an engagement party with her long time girlfriend Velvet Scarlatina, who happens to be a close friend of the actress in question. Weiss arrives exactly 12 minutes late, and is ushered in by a pack of rowdy photographers and news cameras. When she’s inside the party propper she makes a beeline to her best friend and confidant, Blake Belladonna. 

“The photographers are sharks tonight.” She growls out, accepting the offered drink from her friend.

“There’s a reason I’m a ghost writer for most of these musicians.” The dark haired woman chuckles, sipping her own drink.

Weiss rolls her eyes, able to relax now that she’s past most of the excitement. She takes a moment to look around, she’s aware of most of the guests, which ones will be here, which ones were invited but won’t come, and which ones showed up without an invitation. She raises her glass silently when she locks eyes with Coco across the room, a congratulation between friends, without pomp and unnecessary bloat. 

The party drones on as they are won't to, and Weiss is sociable when she needs to be, but she sticks close to Blake for most of it. The writer is on her third glass of wine for the night when she clicks her tongue and pockets her phone.

“They’ll be here soon.” She murmurs, nudging Weiss softly in the arm. The singer sputters, and Blake watches panic ripple through the shorter woman. Weiss’ eyes flicker from exit to exit, looking for a means to escape, but Blake’s prepared for it. 

She loops her arm with the nervous singer’s, and moves towards the south exit where a busty blonde, and a tall redhead are entering. Weiss feels her heart stutter in her chest at the sight of the familiar actress, the rest of the party dims to a dull whisper as Ruby Rose smiles in her direction. Time almost stops and Weiss takes the moment to take in everything about the star. Ruby’s wearing her signature crimson red, in a smooth, straight dress, with a black sash around the waist. All jewelry accents are a beautiful glimmering gold, from earrings to bangle bracelets, and a pair of simple black heels completes the look. She sucks in a nervous breath, and smiles brightly at the silver eyed actress. 

Something hums between them as they lock eyes, and Weiss thinks this is finally the moment she gets to meet her celebrity crush, but then again nothing ever goes according to plan, does it? When Weiss takes a step forward to introduce herself, she can see the course of events begin. Ruby shifts her weight in her heels awkwardly, and topples forward, face first into Weiss’ chest, sending both women to the floor.

There's a soft ringing in her ears when she comes to, and she sees shimmering silver eyes gazing at her filled with worry. Her heart skips a beat as Ruby’s familiar smooth voice fills her senses. “Oh my god!!”

“What are you _doing_ you _idiot_!?”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!!” Frantically Ruby stands, heels forgotten, and scoops Weiss into strong arms. 

Any other protests or yells are smothered as Weiss is bridal-carried into the adjoining room, face pressed into a tensed shoulder muscle as she is deposited lightly atop the plush of a nearby couch. 

“Are you okay!?” Sterling silver sparkle in the low light, and though Weiss had originally been mortified, she sat silently flushed under that determined gaze. 

Sucking in a quick breath, Weiss gathers herself and replies. “I-I… I’m fine. Just startled.”

The warmth that fills gentle silver spreads to Weiss’ chest, reminding her exactly who she’s now _alone_ with. 

“Ruby Rose, right?” She starts cautiously, fully aware of how close the actress is.

“Yeah! And you’re Weiss Schnee! You’re my favorite singer!” Weiss is sure Ruby is still talking, but the last sentence rings like a chime through her head, and into her bones. “Your last album was so good! Path to Isolation really hit home, ya’ know?”

“Really?” She couldn’t stop the tone of disbelief in her question. She often got told her music was good, but the songs that mattered to _her_ were never mentioned. 

“Yeah!! I could tell that it was really important to you as well! I’ve been following your career since your first EP!” Everything that came out of the redhead’s mouth was excitable and filled with energy, and if Weiss wasn’t so excited herself, she might get a little annoyed with it.

“Ruby-” Silver eyes, filled with mirth and wonder settle on her, and she finds the courage to push through. “Would you like to get lunch sometime?”

* * *

Three days later and Weiss is waiting at a local cafe four minutes after their designated meeting time. The early afternoon sun did nothing to lift her already soured mood. She stares down at her phone, a frantic apology from the usually cheerful redhead sits open and read. 

**Ruby:** sorry!!!! filming ran late! ill be there soon!!!!!

Reading over the message for the third time, Weiss rolls her eyes. The night of the party had been nice, and most of the awkwardness she attributed to them both being big fans of each other, but every moment that passed made it seem more and more likely that Ruby was just _like that_. Another text vibrates her phone, and through her sunglasses she reads the next message.

 **Blake:** Relax, she’s excited to see you too.

Pocketing her phone she frowns, watching birds on a nearby fence skitter about, waiting for handouts from the other customers. The sound of a soft shriek and the shattering of dishes pull her attention back to the inside of the cafe. Ruby has arrived, and apparently ran directly into some poor server on her way to their table. She watches the younger woman apologize before writing down something for the poor girl, and return to her original destination. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Ruby’s cheerful smile softens Weiss’ irritation, but the way Ruby seemed to clumsily carry herself settled uncomfortably. “I was just so excited for our date-” The last word fumbles out of the redhead’s mouth, and Weiss’ own mouth drops open at the admission.

“D-date?” 

Ruby’s flushed the color of her red hoodie, but she smiles through it, “I-Uh… I kinda hoped it.. Was?” She mumbles, scratching lightly at the back of her head. 

In her chest Weiss’ heart stutters to a stop before returning to hammering excitedly. Though the actress wasn’t as poised as she’d expected, her soft demeanor, and kind smile had done something to Weiss, something that made her a little bit afraid. 

“I-I’d like that as well.” 

The lunch continues without further disruptions. They talk about their carriers, Ruby’s upcoming movie, and Weiss’ most recent album. Their conversation is easy in a way Weiss never expected. The way Ruby was in her movies and interviews were so different than how she was in real life. On the big screen she was tall and charming, the kind of smooth-talker her sister always warned her about, but something soft always lurked behind the facade. In reality Ruby was charming in a different way. She was tall and goofy, pretty clumsy, but rather than being sure in her confidence, she was sure in her heart. She was honest and _kind_ , in a way that most people aren’t before they get famous, and never after. It was refreshing to say the least, someone so honest and sure of their honestly, it was easy for Weiss to look past the misconceptions that fueled her original crush. 

The paparazzi swarms them as they leave. The singer at the top of the charts, and Vale’s most eligible bachelorette, and award winning actress, having lunch together? Of course they were. Weiss frowns and waives them off, but Ruby shifts under the flashes of their cameras. Questions hurtle at her, one after another; “Are you two on a date?” “How do you know Ms Schnee?” “How long have you been seeing each other?” 

“Oh for gods sake.” Weiss steps between Ruby and the pack of reporters, “We’re not dating, we’re just friends. We met at a party recently. We’re just _friends_.”

Hand wrapped tightly around Ruby’s tan wrist, Weiss tugged her towards the already started white sports car parked alongside the quaint cafe. Without thinking Weiss directed the vehicle towards her own apartment, and they sat in silence. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Ruby finally breaks the silence between them, fidgeting slightly, “About us being jus-friends?”

Pulling over, Weiss took a soft glance towards the normally cheerful actress. Ruby’s body language was all over the place. She sat with her knees apart, hands fisted together between them, and her shoulders hunched over. Eyes a bright hopeful silver, like she was afraid she’d asked the wrong question.

“Do you know how I found out who you are, Ruby?” The question was soft, filled with caution and excitement, as she turns to take in the redhead’s reaction. “I was seventeen, and I was on my way to record my first official album. My sister was driving me, and we’d stopped at a little diner in the southern part of Vale.” She’d only told one other person this story before, it was a personal one that made her heart beat excitedly in her chest. “In that cafe I saw something I didn’t expect to see. I saw a girl just a little younger than me rehearsing for a school play.” Ruby’s eyes widen at the realization, she knows where the story’s going, but she scoots closer to listen. “I watched this young girl play the part of a prince like she was born into the role, and it took my breath away. When she was done she announced to her friend she was with ‘mark my words Penny! One day everyone will know the name Ruby Rose.’” 

The silence between them settles again, but Ruby can’t stop staring at Weiss. “I remember you.” She says breathlessly, her position has shifted to face Weiss fully, eyes wide and excited. “I didn’t know who you were but I remember thinking you were the prettiest person I’d ever seen. I wanted to impress you.” The last bit is a laugh, making Weiss herself smile as Ruby continued. “I saw this beautiful girl walk in looking all nervous and worried, so I tried my hardest to get the part right!” Weiss smiles at the kind response, the way Ruby talked about the event made it seem like it meant the world to her that Weiss felt better after watching her, and it had.

“You helped me a lot that day.” Silver eyes blink before Ruby’s signature grin broke out across her face. “The agent who gave you their card that day? That was my sister Winter. She saw how breathless you made me, and everyone in the cafe that she had to get you signed right away.” Ruby’s mouth opens in a silent _oh…_ Keeping her eyes locked on Weiss. “So yes Ruby, I meant that we’re just friends, but I’d like to be more than that.”

“But the paparazzi?”

“We can keep it to ourselves, there are easy ways to hide it. It’ll be our little secret.”

With a playful giggle, Ruby leans against Weiss’ shoulder, “What happened to proper dates?”

With her own laugh Weiss shoves playfully at the redhead’s shoulder, “What do you think today was you dolt?”

“Don’t dates usually end with a kiss of some kind?” She’s all the way over the center console now, grin wide and charm maxed out. 

Weiss feels the familiar stutter in her chest as she looks over Ruby’s cheerful grin. “Who said this date was over?”

* * *

The heavy drone of Weiss’ living room TV was the soundtrack of the evening. It’s three hours later, discarded take-out containers and a bottle and a half of wine find the happy couple very much not watching the television. Weiss is sprawled out on her couch, one hand idly playing with the sleeve of Ruby’s t-shirt, while the taller woman’s face is buried in her neck. They’re both most of the way past tipsy, but the afternoon and evening had been so nice neither of them wanted it to end. It was easy enough to convince the silver eyed actress to stay the night, and Weiss wasn’t regretting asking her to, now that she felt warm hands shift under her own shirt. Soft bites and licks, kisses and sucks, peppered along her throat and shoulder kept her pressed deep into the cushions of the couch. 

“What’s your favorite movie of mine?” Ruby slurs softly against her collarbone, thumbs playfully stroking the singer’s ribs. 

“Vegas Lights.” She mumbles in reply, catching that silver gaze before the taller woman shifts sides. Weiss leans back, giving the actress easier access to her throat as they talked. “Which album do you like the most?”

“The Triumph.” She wastes no time answering, tugging a ruby red earring between her teeth, and sucking softly. Weiss gasps softly, humming as her hands find the smooth skin of Ruby’s abs. “What’s your favorite scene?”

Thinking was getting significantly harder the longer Ruby’s lips and teeth worked against her neck, and she’s sure she has _so_ many hickies by now, not that she cared. “When Aiden has her dream about Jayden, the way you showed your heartbreak was breathtaking.”

“There are other ways I can take your breath away.” Ruby rumbles into the skin beneath her ear, and Weiss’ breath comes out labored. “Your question snowflake.”

With one last deep breath Weiss rolls against Ruby, making the redhead laugh into the air between them, “What song do you like the most?”

“Path to Isolation.” Ruby pulls back to look at her, and Weiss knows she’s a mess. Her hair is probably everywhere, shirt pushed, and she knows her lipstick is all over her face, because it’s all over Ruby’s. The younger woman is watching her closely, that subtle kindness still roaring behind caring eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

The statement catches Weiss off guard, she gasps lightly, but lifts a hand to press into Ruby’s cheek. The tanned woman is in a similar state to her; hair messy and mused, (but still impossibly attractive,) shirt wrinkled, and pants pushed down to show attractive hip bones and the band to her underwear. “You’re beautiful.” She replies finally, and something between them clicks. 

“Shall I take thee to bed madam?” Ruby says it as she stands, bowing deeply. 

Weiss laughs, feeling her cheeks flush and her heart stutter again, “Please do sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoy my tomfoolery, please consider following me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree.


End file.
